The Only End
by Kaidious
Summary: By your side is enough. All that I ever want. / How stupid I am to see something in you... To love you... Yullen. One-shot (short).


Disclaimer: Characters not mine

I was thinking of a nice day to post this.

121212

* * *

"Are you a moron?" The voice yelled at him from his back.

He moved to a halt, hesitantly, white strands fluttering on his shoulders. His gloved right hand tightened into a fist around the thick hilt between his fingers as he answered the question in silence.

_Maybe._

"I have to go."

_Even if all I want is to stay by your side. _

_By your side is enough._

_All that I ever want. _

The first stream brimmed and overflowed his sole ashen eye, rivulet against his pale skin. His left stayed stark black with ringed red, emotionless for anything except the world of dark and light.

_Yet I can't._

A much too familiar hand grasped his fingers from behind, tightening so much he thought they would break.

He'd rather they do.

Then he would have a reason to stay, right there, exactly where he wants to. For the rest of the eternity.

He felt the digits ached, yet they remained intact.

_Why?_

"Don't go." The words were forced, he knew. The great samurai never said such with no effort.

"I have to."

Teeth gritted behind him and he squeezed his own fingers.

Nothing was worse than knowing that perfect angulated face framed by raven locks, was wrenched in a bout of pain.

Yet there was nothing he could do.

_Sorry._

His left eye was starting to reel again, searching, searching. They were near.

His huge blade of an arm pulsed.

He had to go.

"You will die!" Kanda Yuu hollered. That deep voice so near, hurt his ears.

Yet he'd rather it hurt more.

"Doesn't matter."

_A lie._

_It mattered more than anything in the world._

_Not being able to see you again._

Breath of the person behind him was hitching, and he so badly wanted to hug him, just to cease the torture. Yet he can't.

_If I do that,_

_I wouldn't be able to leave. _

He lifted his both set of eye upon the broken stone ceiling. The light from beyond shone bright, blinding for his right, yet nothing but a patch of grey for his left.

Again, his left eye reminded him he had a purpose to fulfill.

_This is just my fate._

_What can I say?_

His partner seemed to recognize it too, for those gripping hands on his fingers were loosening. He wished they wouldn't. It would be the end when they do.

_I am glad it's you._

_If it's you, you can do it._

"I'm leaving."

The other was contemplating silence, he could tell, for a long pause emitted.

Then finally,

"Che."

A trembling smile pulled up on his cheek, the edge of his right lips meeting in time a salty drop.

_Yes._

_That's it._

Pulling in a deep breath, he squared his feet, rigid his shoulders, straightened his blade.

_It's goodbye. _

Reaffirmed eyes looked into the bout of infinite.

He jumped.

.

.

.

He grinned.

His blade edging against the large pushing force, his body scorching in flame, he knew shocked silver were staring at his back.

_That will tell you. _

"Go." His word was command, yet there was not one movement behind him.

_There isn't time, idiot._

The blow was devouring the aura around his dark blade, eating into his skin. He tried not to flinch, even a tinge. The other, even injured, could tell.

"Quit fucking staring!" He yelled, gritting his teeth in concentration the minute his voice stopped.

_Just this once. _

_I'll do something for you._

He gazed evenly into the blinding white force, knowing his usual sapphire was starting to churn out more pupils. Yet it wasn't like he could see more so there was really no point.

"Mugen." His voice was thick. "Take my life to the sky."

_If you don't go now,_

_I'll kill you myself._

He felt his blade convulsed obediently, repairing any previous cracks, replicating itself into a dual. The new hilt landed smoothly in his left hand. He placed the blade onto the other, an involuntary grin swiping up his face again.

_This is it._

He felt it. Hot streaming lines crawling all over his arms and shoulders from where his heart was supposed to be. Of course, he had no hearts. The contours stretched, longer than he ever remembered, all the way near his naval and the end of spine. His neck was clawing with veins.

Then he heard the other moved.

_Don't die._

A flash appeared at the far end of his sight, a short figure shooting forward too fast. He barely caught a bold black blade in that gloved hand. The sword must have evolved.

_That way,_

_Everything will be worthed it._

With the ivory haired gone, he made no attempts to hide his panting. His body burned. His swords hissed.

But he will hold out.

Of course he will.

He's Kanda Yuu.

_If only it wasn't you. _

_Then I'll still be living a century later. _

A smirk lit his face despite it all. But amidst the pain, he doubted it looked as perfect as it usually is.

_Yet I wouldn't want it any other way. _

A moment too long later, he heard a single clash of metals before a streak of chunky black streamed upon the skies turned purple. A scream echoed too far away. The force he was fighting weakened, and he took the chance to push his blades on. The white light slid, halved, and disappeared.

The enemy was gone, he knew.

The energy is leaving him too, he knew.

The sword in his left exploded in shreds, and he stabbed his right blade in time into the ground.

He was on his knees, both hands gripped around the last hilt. Because he would take no other ways to die.

_You are living, aren't you?_

Shaking his bangs that shield the skies, he turned midnight upon similarly colored heaven. The purple hue had broken.

His sight blurred, tuning in and out of focus.

He was wobbling. But he had to stay upright.

He tightened his grasp.

"KANDA!" The voice he yearned rung, at last.

_How stupid am I to see something in you… _

White strands fluttered as the face skidded close with the definite scratching of knees. Arms wrapped his waist, and he released his sword, finally.

With a thump, he found himself leaning into too warm arms, too familiar… The grip tightened around him. Yet somewhere he felt himself cracking.

Yes.

There was no other ways to die.

"KANDA!" Allen Walker repeated again.

In his vision slowly turning vague, he caught glint upon those ashen eyes. Ah, finally, the left was no longer that annoying black. He felt more than saw tears falling upon his chest.

_To love you…_

He wanted to lift a hand to clean off those salt waters. He wanted to remind the idiot that he looked ridiculous when he cried.

But his limp had not an ounce of energy. But his voice had disconnected from his will.

His finger tips were cracking.

He tried to mouth his last wish.

_Yuu._

_Call me that. _

The other paused a second before a broken voice swam into his ears. He was glad he could still hear.

"Yuu!"

He smiled, for the first in too long.

A tear drifted out from sapphires which refused to look away from those enticing silver.

And then there was nothing anymore.

.

.

.

* * *

I nearly cried when I wrote the ending...

Damn.

It went against my principle to make Kanda die but...

Meh, just this once.

xx

Comments are welcomed [:


End file.
